Charmed: The Next Generation
by brii.demure
Summary: In this story,  which is mostly told from Chris's pov  Wyatt and Chris have taken on fighting demons and protecting good. Their sister is a senior in high school. Chris is engage to Bianca, but falling for a girl named Narissa. Read and Review, please.


Episode 01: The Latest Charm

"I cannot believe you two!" screamed my younger sister, Prue, "This is Mom and Dad's home!"

Prudence, or Prue, Wyatt, and I stood at the bottom of the stairs of our parents' house. Prue was on the bottom step ready to leave the conversation at any moment. Wyatt was above us with a face of determination.

"Prudence, we both know that," cooed our older brother softening his determined look, "but they are not safe here. There has been increasingly more attacks-"

"So?" Prue retorted cutting Wyatt short, "Mom can protect herself and Dad. They don't need you."

"Prue," I chimed in, "I do not like this either.. But Mom agreed. Her and dad are moving to Wyatt's apartment, and we're staying here. You can stay too. We are going to need the power of three."

I tried to fix a smile on my face to ensure my sister that all was fine, but she just replied, "I'm not staying here," and walked away. Wyatt watched Prue as she left then turned his attentions to me.

"That didn't go well," He sighed then walked upstairs defeated.

I knew this was bothering Wyatt. He had to make a choice, but I don't think he was ready for the consequences of it. The choice had been for him, Prue, and me to stay at The Manor and protect it. Our parents were to move into Wyatt's place for a while. It was the prefect location because it was near Aunt Phoebe's home, and Aunt Paige could easily orb there if she needed to. That was the plan, but Prue had taken the idea harder than expected. She was in her last year of high school and not ready to fight demons like Wyatt and I were. To be honest, I wasn't ready for her to fight with us. Being a witch beyond dangerous.

"Chris," the soft yet firm voice of my mother's echoed from a far, "Come here."

I left the stairs and walked to the kitchen. I knew I would find my mother there. Since the final threat to my mother and her sisters were destroyed, she had spent time in the kitchen. She eventually had returned to cooking and opened an restaurant.

"Yes mom?"

"Christopher," she smiled as she placed a pot in a brown box on top of the island, "Do you think it's silly that I would like to take some of my cooking wear with me to Wyatt's apartment?"

"No," I answered a little confused.

"Good," she laughed, "Your father thought so."

"Where is dad?" I question looking around the room.

"He's in the basement," she said taping the box, "He wanted to get the extra boxes that we have from there. I'm hoping we won't have to use them.. They're for Prudence."

She glanced at me then back down at the box. It only took one look for her to know the truth, but my mother wanted to hear it, "You'll need them," I admitted, "She's angry. She's calling us every name in the book."

Mother laughs, "Then Prue is definitely from this family. She doesn't see the good in staying with you two, but it's her senior year in high school. Tell Wyatt not to feel defeated. She'll come around later. Right now.. She needs to be with her mother and father."

"You're so calm about this," I sighed as I leaned against the island, "I wish I could be."

"Your brother and you will do good here," Mother smiled again then walked over to me, "The manor will need to be protected from the evil that is arising. I can't do it anymore, Chris. I cannot do it without my sisters."

"I know, Mom," she hugged me then whispered in my ear, "I will check in, and I expect this house back sooner than later."

I laughed, "I know, and you'll have it back very soon."

"Good," she smiled, "Now I need to get your brother and get him to take these boxes to the apartment."

She let go of me with one final squeeze then proceeded to leave the room. I was left alone with a kitchen full of boxes and thoughts. _Finally.. It's our turn, but are we ready?_


End file.
